


A Dream

by 221bsweetheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bsweetheart/pseuds/221bsweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a snapshot of a morning at 221B</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream

A Dream 

Sherlock woke up , slightly gasping for breath . He looked around his bedroom , noticing the dusty beams of sunlight coming in through the slightly parted curtains . Everything seemed normal , everything was in place so what was making his heart beat faster than it should . It seemed so quiet in the flat , in the distance he could just about hear the noises from the the street….. Ordinary people going about doing ordinary things , work , pleasure ….. All the tedious boring things that made people’s lives so full and yet something was missing .  
Sherlock sat up, running his fingers through his messy curls and tried again to think what had woken him up.   
’ John ’ his mind shouted at him , ’ where was he ?’   
Sherlock turned to the bedroom door , closed as always. He started to swing his legs out of bed when it opened and in walked said John , carrying a small tray of breakfast things.  
Smiling John spoke   
“ Good morning sleepyhead !”   
Placing the tray carefully on the mussed quilt , John sat down .   
Sherlock noticed there were fresh buttery croissants, a little pot of raspberry jam and some fresh ground coffee in a cafetière…. In fact the very things John knew that would tempt him to have breakfast.  
“ you ok Sherlock?” John asked   
“ you were gone ” Sherlock replied   
“ I woke up a little earlier and as you were sleeping thought I’d treat you to some of those croissants you like, so I nipped out. Didn't think you’d miss me, you were dead to the world ” John spoke softly, guessing that Sherlock had one of his little dreams where his world had no John in it again. Still getting those even though all the problems that had caused John to be away from Sherlock these past few months were now over , in the dust of the past.   
John reached out for Sherlock’s hand and wound their fingers together.  
“ I'm here now, and always ” he stated , those words calming down Sherlock’s heartbeat.  
Sherlock smiled at John, he always kept him right, knew exactly what to say.  
“ what’s say we enjoy this breakfast and sleep a little longer, it’s the weekend after all”   
Sherlock’s eyes twinkled in amusement   
“ sleep , pah , boring !”  
“ exactly ” replied John , both minds in tune “ but after breakfast ”


End file.
